You Can't Escape My Love
by ashieluffschu
Summary: He loves him, but he can't admit it. And now he wants him, but it's too late. Or is it? But then again, is it love or is it just lust? Can he figure it out? Can he make everything better, before it's too late and he loses him forever?  Sam/Kurt
1. Chapter 1 Need To See You Again

_**A/N So, this is my first Glee fic, I don't know how it turned out, but I hope it isn't too bad. I am absolutely IN LOVE with Sam/Kurt pairing but I have no one to obsess it over with, unfortunately -.- But, I do hope there are people out there on who enjoy this pairing as much as I do! Oh and I am looking for someone to do a one-on-one roleplay with, for this pairing. If you're interested then message me and lemme know. **_

**_Anyway, I hope you guys like the story and even if you don't, then go easy on me. Hehe. _**

**_-Ashie  
_**

* * *

He felt empty. Like a part of him had been taken away and he couldn't do anything about it. Why is he feeling this way? He has everything he needs right here! His position in the football team as

the quarterback (which he rightfully took back from Finn), he was in the Glee club but was still popular and a stud at school, and he even had his girlfriend, Quinn, who he had promised to marry in

the future by giving her a promise ring. Then what was missing? He really couldn't put a finger on it. He sat there in the choir room, thinking about his dilemma when his eyes landed somewhere.

An empty seat... An empty seat which was beside Mercedes. He felt his heart drop and he just stared at that empty seat. His pouty lips were slightly open and his eyes just stayed on that seat.

Everything, everyone in the room seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't see or hear anyone, or anything, all he could see was that one empty seat. The seat which had been left vacant by…

Kurt Hummel. Three weeks had gone by since Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy (which according to Puck was a school for gay guys). The school apparently had a zero-tolerance for bullying,

which meant that Kurt could get away from all the misery, the misery which was caused to him by Dave Karofsky. Just thinking of that name boiled up Sam's blood and he clenched his fist, turning

the knuckles white. Sam wanted to scream and throw everything around. Why did Kurt have to leave because of that bastard? Sam could've protected him from that bully. In fact, he did stand up

to the asshole and punched him in the face. Then why did Kurt leave? Sometimes he feels like HE was the main reason why Kurt left and not Karofsky. After all he did "reject" Kurt or that's how

Kurt had put it. Well, it wasn't his fault. He was dating Quinn and he couldn't leave Quinn, after all she had gone through in the past year. He even told that to Kurt but Kurt didn't believe him. Kurt

said that he would have believed him if he would have told him that by looking him in the eyes. But what does that have to do with anything? Whether he looked him in the eyes or not, he was still

telling Kurt the truth! He was not scared of being rejected by society if he would have accepted Kurt, instead. No! That was definitely not it! He is not a coward! He has the courage to own up to

his own feelings!

Sam sighs and looks down and fidgets with his hand. Who was he kidding? Kurt was right. He WAS scared. He was scared of owning up to his own feelings. He was scared of admitting that he had

feelings for Kurt. He was scared of telling the world that kissed and made out with that boy numerous times but then bailed on him when it came to commitment. The looks he got from Kurt after

that day in the auditorium when he told Kurt that he couldn't be with him, were just so hurtful. He could feel Kurt's looks of hatred piercing through his heart. If it was just hatred then Sam could

have endured it, but it was the hate Kurt felt for loving Sam so much. But now he was gone. Then why is Sam feeling so…broken? He isn't getting any of those looks anymore. No one is making him

feel guilty anymore. He can live peacefully in McKinley. On contraire, he is more restless now than he was before. He can't sleep at night without dreaming about Kurt's beautiful face, his sexy body

beneath him, sexy gasps coming out of his mouth at the right places, his soft fingers tangled up in Sam's blonde hair and their bodies intertwining into one. Every night Sam wakes up from his

sleep all sweaty and panting heavily. He even sleeps without a shirt now because he makes them so wet with sweat by the time he awakens from his dream.

"Dude, so are you coming with me?" Sam is so lost in his own little world that he doesn't even hear Finn speak to him. "Dude! Where are you?" Finn startles him this time when he shakes Sam

lightly. "Huh? What?" Sam asks confused, snapping out of it. "I asked if you can go with me to Dalton Academy to drop off his comforter which he apparently can't sleep without" Finn rolls his eyes

as he finished his sentence, but Sam hasn't paid any attention to anything Finn said after the words "Dalton Academy". That's where Kurt is! Suddenly there's a grin on Sam's face instead of the

frown which had covered it earlier. "Yes! I would definitely love to go!" he blurts out in his excitement and gains suspicious and confused looks from everyone in the room, including Mr. Schuster.

"Dude, why are you so excited about going to that gay school?" Puck's the one to question first. Sam tries to keep himself from blushing. "No reason. I just wanna see what a gay school looks like"

he lets out a nervous laugh.

Somehow they seem to buy his explanation and he even gets a high-five from Puck but gets looks of disgust from everyone else for saying that. He doesn't really care about that. He just needs to

get to Dalton Academy. Well, he could do that any day, but then how would he answer the questions later. The questions about why he went there. Yes. He is still a coward. But it doesn't mean

that he isn't planning to change himself. He will gradually do it. Yes, it IS on his to-do list….somewhere. But right now, he doesn't have time to feel guilty. He is there to see the person he has been

yearning to see for the past 21 days 5 hours and 23 minutes. Not that he was counting.

Sam is as impatient as a five year old desperate to go to the bathroom after 2 glasses of water; while they're at the concierge type place where Finn is filling out some kind of sign-up sheet so that

they could go inside and meet Kurt. This place is worse than the hospital, Sam thinks to himself. He is relieved when Finn is finally done filling in the sign-in sheet and practically pulls Finn towards

the dormitory (even when he doesn't know which floor is Kurt on). "Whoa. Where's the fire, dude?" Finn asks surprised when he's pulled by Sam. "This place is kind of creepy, I just wanna get out,

as soon as possible" Sam defends himself (with the crappiest answer he can think of). They get into the elevator and the door opens on the second floor. The two boys get out and look around

the empty hallway. "You're right. This place IS creepy" Finn says to his blonde companion. He then takes out his phone and calls up his step-brother, who answers the phone on the second ring.

"Dude, we're on the second floor and it's creepy out here. Where are you?". "Look behind you, doofus" says the boy from the other side of the phone. Finn immediately turns around and a smile

creeps up on his face seeing his step-brother. Sam also turns around but his expression differed from Finn's. He is rather dumbfounded and looks at the boy in uniform from top to bottom and an

almost inaudible "whoa" escapes from his mouth. Kurt runs over to the two boys and throws his arms around his step-brother and hugs him tightly. Without any hesitation, Finn returns the hug.

The two boys get tears in their eyes from seeing each other after such a long time but neither want to show it. They both pull apart and Kurt playfully punches Finn's chest. "Where did you learn to

hug like that?" "From a certain younger brother of mine, who apparently decided to leave me right when I was learning to become an older brother to him" Finn replies with disappointment evident

in his voice and the small smile drops from Kurt's face and he sighs. "I'm sorry, Finn. But you know I had no other choice" Finn decides to drop the topic there because he knows he would only

upset Kurt if he argued that he and the other boys were there to protect him. Kurt's eyes then dart over to the other person standing beside Finn, whom he hadn't paid much attention to ever

since he had met them a few minutes ago. Kurt's blue eyes turn a little green and his eyebrows become narrower upon seeing who the other person was. The first thing he wanted to do was yell

"What the fuck is he doing here?" but then he voted against it because he knows that would rise a lot of questions in Finn's mind. Instead, like a nice gentleman he gives a smile to Sam "Hello

Sam" His words may seem normal to anyone else but only Sam felt how cold they were. "Hey Kurt" the blonde boy says in a small voice.

Those are the only words exchanged between the two boys who have always had an undetermined relationship status. They weren't friends, nor were they enemies and they definitely weren't l

overs…maybe almost-sex buddies but NOT lovers and Sam had non-verbally made it clear the day the he and Kurt had started making out secretly. But these things were in the past now. Now,

Kurt didn't give a shit about Sam Evans anymore. Finn almost immediately gave Kurt his comforter and wanted to leave but Kurt insisted that they stayed for a little longer because he missed home

so much and Finn couldn't say no to that. Carrying his comforter in his arm, Kurt walked around with Finn and Sam and showed them the dorm. Finn told them what all was going on in the Glee club

(omitting how they were preparing for the regionals, of course. Kurt was competition now.) Kurt avoided any eye contact with Sam, in fact, to him the blonde boy was non-existent at that moment

and this was making Sam angry and hurt at the same time.

Then, someone was introduced to them who made Sam even angrier and made him wanna punch them in the face. That person was none other than Blaine (whatever his last name is), or as

everyone back in the Glee club knew him as, Kurt's savior, his knight in the shining armor. All those descriptions of the boy made Sam wanna throw up and preferably on that boy's face. Sam's

anger (or jealousy) knew no limits when Mr. I'm-so-sweet-like-sugar-coated-candy decided to tag along in their tour of the Dalton Academy dormitory. Five times Sam tried tripping him over but

somehow managed to gain to Kurt's attention, who gave him death glares (which Sam found adorable rather than terrifying). Sam needed to get time alone with Kurt, that's what he had come

there for. "I need to go to the bathroom" the blonde boy suddenly announced. "Uhhh… we don't have any public restrooms here since well… it's a dorm and everyone has their own room, but

Kurt's room is right there, maybe you could use his bathroom, if he doesn't mind" Blaine says to Sam and looks over at Kurt who slightly frowns at Sam and gains a small sly smirk from the blonde

boy in return (which apparently only Kurt notices). "But, what about Finn?" Kurt asks, trying to evade this situation. "Don't worry about your brother, Kurt. I'll show him around and take good care

of him; he's our guest after all". "Yeah man, I'll be fine. Just show Sam to the bathroom before you end up having to clean his mess on this plush carpet of the hallway" Finn says to him, laughing.

"Fineee…let's go" Kurt grumbles in defeat and takes Sam along with him. As Sam follows the boy, his eyes are glued to Kurt's perfect ass swaying left and right in the Dalton Academy slacks. Kurt

then stops in front of a room and opens it. He goes inside and Sam follows in and kicks the door shut, which Kurt doesn't seem to notice, he's lost in his own world and points to a door. "There's

the-" before Kurt can finish his sentence, he is tackled to the bed with Sam on top of him and a small scream escapes Kurt's mouth in shock. "What the fuck?" Kurt yells in annoyance. Sam doesn't

say anything but just forcefully and roughly presses his lips to Kurt's.


	2. Chapter 2 Imma Get Your Heart Racing

_**Thank You so much for all the reviews! Here is the second chapter, but I am not exactly proud of it. **_=/

**_-Ashie_**

* * *

Kurt lets out a small scream of terror by the sudden action and he yelps in pain when they fall on the bed, with Sam on top of him.

"Owww… what the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asks horrified, upon pulling back from the kiss.

Sam just looks at him and smirks. He then buries his face into Kurt's neck and nips on the boy's soft spot. Kurt's eyes almost flutter close but then he makes himself strong and pushes the blonde boy off of himself. He keeps holding the boy's shirt, to keep him away from his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?" Kurt yells. His voice cracks and he is now furious.

"I think it's pretty obvious, babe" Sam replies, the previous smirk never leaving his face. He grabs Kurt's wrists and moves them away from his shirt. Sam keeps holding onto them as he leans down to Kurt's lips, making the boy gulp in scare. "I wanna devour your luscious lips which I missed so much" he whispers seductively and presses his lips to Kurt's again.

Kurt struggles against him, trying to move Sam away. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to fall for Sam again, only to be left broken once again. He is sick of Sam's twisted mind games and doesn't want to take part in it anymore. He twists one of his wrists in Sam's tight grip and manages to break it free. He uses his strength to push the blonde off of him and slaps him on the cheek. Kurt breathes heavily and tears come in his eyes. He pushes Sam back and makes the boy land on the floor.

Sam feels Kurt's hand collide with his face and he immediately brings one of his hands to the cheek to soothe it as it stung. His eyes burnt with fury because no one… NO ONE hits Sam Evans! Before he can react and show Kurt who's in charge right now, he pushed to the floor. He lets out a loud yelp when his back hits the floor. "FUCK!" he cusses loudly in pain.

Kurt's hurt beats hard against his chest and quivers with fear, bringing his legs up to the bed. He sniffles and looks down at the blonde boy. When he sees that Sam is not paying attention to him, he gets out of the bed and starts making a run for the bathroom but then he feels something tight around his ankle and before he knows it, he's face flat on the floor.

Sam grabs Kurt's leg and pulls him down. He is beyond pissed now crawls over to Kurt and turns him around. He hovers over the young counter-tenor, breathing heavily in fury.

"LET ME GO!"

Kurt tries pushing the blonde boy away but he is too heavy for him.

"Sam what are you doing?"

Kurt's heart beats hard against his chest when Sam pins his hands to the side of the floor and looks down at him with an intense glare. He closes his eyes tightly and weakly fights against him.

"Please don't. Please don't"

He begs and tears continuously fall from his eyes.

"You really think I was going to rape you?"

Kurt immediately opens his eyes when hears Sam speak and looks into the blonde boy's hazel eyes which had a glint of sadness in them. He immediately shakes his head and is about to say something when Sam leans down and kisses him again. This time the kiss is more passionate and Kurt doesn't make any attempts to push him away. Sam leaves Kurt's hands and moves his hands down to Kurt's waist, holding on to them; while Kurt's arms wrap around Sam's neck. Sam takes Kurt's bottom lip in between his lips and sucks on it gently causing Kurt to let out a soft moan and open his mouth. Sam takes this opportunity to press his tongue inside the boy's mouth and grazes his tongue over the back of Kurt's teeth. His hands travel under Kurt's Dalton Academy blazer and he pulls the boy's shirt up, which was tucked into the pants. Their make-out session continues for a while and then Kurt feels Sam's warm hands on his skin and he opens his eyes wide. He gives Sam a little shove which makes Sam pull away. He looks down at Kurt while trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kurt's eyes have tears in them again as he asks the question and he makes no attempt to push Sam off.

Sam leans down and kisses Kurt's tears away.

"I need you"

"Need me?" Kurt gives Sam's chest a little shove as he gets annoyed by his words.

"Yes. I need you. And I know you need me too because boyfriend of yours doesn't even look like he can give you any action"

Kurt pushes Sam off of himself again and glares at him.

"So, this is why you came here? For sex! After you threw me away from your life, you started missing the make-out so you decided to come back and use me for your sick little pleasures again?"

"Look. We both know that you've always wanted to lose your virginity to me. And I know for sure that you're still a virgin" Sam stops and eyes Kurt from top to bottom "…even though you have a boyfriend now. So it's obvious that you still want me. Well, now I'm here. So, what you waiting for?"

Kurt stands up and looks at Sam in disbelief.

"You fuckin' disgust me, Sam!"

He walks away to the bathroom and closes the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Sam hears the boy yell from inside but ignores his words. He goes over to the bathroom and tries opening the door but realizes that it's locked.

"Don't get it when I tell you once? Get lost! And I don't want to see you, again!"

"Oh babe, c'mon. We both know that's not true."

Sam looks around for something to pick the lock with and he finally spots a broche on the dresser. He smirks and picks it up. He straightens out the pin of the broche and starts picking the lock with it. He somehow manages to open it.

Kurt is standing by the sink, with his hands pressed to the cold surface of the sink, while he's staring at the mirror. He gasps and snaps his head to the side when he hears the door open and is horrified when he sees Sam enter the bathroom. Kurt turns his head back to the mirror and closes his eyes.

Sam walks over to Kurt and stands behind him. His hands move to the boy's back pockets and he shoves his hands inside. Sam stands close to Kurt with his crotch pressing to the smaller brunette boy's ass. Kurt opens his eyes when he feels Sam standing so close to him. The blonde quarterback leans in near Kurt's ear and presses a soft kiss to it, making the boy shudder.

"I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Gonna put my hands on thee, in your skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

He sings softly into the smaller counter-tenor's ear, making him melt…


End file.
